The Kiss
by CheezyPengwins
Summary: *Slash m/m* Updated-Chapter 4 up. Whereas Cory and Shawn eat french toast sticks....
1. The Kiss

AN: I edited this after seeing all my mistakes. I write fast and never check back. Don't get me wrong, I'm a good speller. I won third place in my spelling bee a few years ago. ^_^ Thanx to Zeta for pointing that out to me.  
  
  
  
The Kiss  
  
  
  
Today was a horrible day for Cory. It was supposed to be a great day, but it wasn't. It was the last of school before the Christmas break. Topanga had just got over having the flu, Shawn and Angela were too caught up in each other to care about anything else, and his family was just getting together to celebrate Christmas.  
  
When he got home from school, all his relatives were over. Frankly, he hated relatives. They always tell you how tall you've grown since the last time they saw you. Plus, they're old and boring. He wished so much that Shawn wasn't busy or didn't have a girlfriend at some times, so they could go somewhere and just hang out like old times. But, he also wished Topanga would go shopping with Angela or something to free up some time for him and Shawn.  
  
Lately, Cory had been having this weird feeling whenever he was around Shawn. He wasn't sure what it was, but a lot of the times he always got mad at Angela for taking Shawn away from him. Well, he loved Topanga and all, but he felt closer to his best friend than her, which is true. Like, whenever Cory has a problem, Topanga just pops in during the middle of it and thinks she can work everything out. Shawn is with him from the beginning to the end, and it's usually him that works everything out. That's why he loves to be around Shawn all the time. But at the same time, he ignored it, thinking it was for lack of being with his friend.  
  
"I'm doing great, Aunt Nana Booboo." Cory replied to his aunts question. Here comes the famous line.  
  
"Oh my goodness, look at how much you've grown. You were knee high to a wrench last time I saw you." His aunt said. His aunt always says dumb things like that. But, Cory just put on a fake smile, laughed a fake laugh, said hello to everyone else, and went upstairs to his room for some peace and quiet. He had just flopped down onto his bed when he heard knocking on his window. He dragged himself off his bed and went to go open it.  
  
"Can't you come in through the door like a normal person?" He asked Shawn.  
  
"But, whenever I do this, I feel so original." Shawn stated, with a proud smile on his face. Cory snorted and went to go lie down again. Shawn sat on the edge of the bed and bounced up and down like a two year old that got high on candy.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Cory asked his older friend.  
  
"Well, this Christmas, I get to go to Angela's place and spend it with her, because Rachel is going out with her boyfriend. So, we have the place all to ourselves."he finished off.  
  
"But, Shawny, you always spend Christmas over here." Cory said with a sad tone. Shawn looked over at Cory to see if he was just messing with him, but he could tell by the sad look in his eyes, he wasn't.  
  
"Yeah, but, you have all your relatives over and I wouldn't want to get in the way or anything." Shawn said, trying to make up an excuse.  
  
"They were here last year, too, and you still came." Cory was beginning to get angry.  
  
"Well, this year I have Angela and she's making a lot of good food, and all my favorites, and I don't want to miss out on good cooking." Shawn stated. Cory shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"So, let me get this straight. You'd rather, eat all your favorite foods with Angela, than spend Christmas with me?" Cory asked.  
  
"But, I can't pass up good food, Cor. I don't even care for her much, it's just her cooking that I like." Shawn thought that was a weird thing to say. "What I mean is, I think I love her cooking more than her." Shawn said, jokingly as an excuse for his words. "I mean, I love to be with you but, but, but............." he wasn't sure how to finish his sentence.  
  
"But what Shawny?" Cory was a little taken back by Shawn's use of words in his little statement. But just ignored it and continued like he hadn't heard it. "So, you want to break our tradition this year, is that correct?" Cory said, anger lacing his voice. Shawn sat there, not knowing how to reply. There was a long silence, but Cory broke it.  
  
"Just, go spend Christmas with Angela, okay. I don't even want to talk to you until we go back to school, you got that?" Cory stated simply. With that, Shawn left Cory's room, with the use of the door. Cory was somewhat shocked at his little outburst, and the fact that Shawn actually left. He dug his face into his pillow and took a nap.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
"What's wrong, Shawn?" Angela asked her boyfriend. He was sitting across from her at their small table and he looked deep in thought.  
  
"It's nothing." Shawn replied, not wanting Angela to get mixed up in all of this. She knew it really wasn't nothing, but decided not to press on. She went back to eating her food and after a few hours, he finally left. Angela took her time she had alone to call up Topanga.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey, Topanga, it's me, Angela."  
  
"Oh, hey Angela. How's it going?"  
  
"You sound better."  
  
"Yeah, I feel better, too."  
  
"That's good. Hey, I need to ask you a question."  
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
"It's about Shawn. Have you noticed anything, weird about him lately?"  
  
"I've been in my room all day Ange, but Cory seems a little sad. He called and asked how I was, but he sounded depressed."  
  
"You think something's wrong with them?"  
  
"I dunno, maybe. We'll find out, though. Let's say we meet at Chubbies tonight at seven. You bring Shawn, and I'll bring Cory."  
  
"That's sounds good. So, I'll guess I'll see you tonight then."  
  
"Okay, well, see you then. Tchao."  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
  
*****Later that night*****  
  
  
  
Cory and Topanga had gotten there early, and decided to order. She didn't tell him that Shawn and Angela were coming, too. Topanga watched as Cory sipped on his coke. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw two figures walking her way. She smiled at Shawn and Angela, but Shawn was wearing a frown at the moment.  
  
"Whoa, you never told me HE was coming." Cory said, pointing at Shawn and glaring evilly.  
  
"Just shut up Cory. Shawn, you sit down." Topanga said sounding slightly irritated. They both did as they were told, but didn't even make any eye contact afterwards.  
  
"What's going on between you two?" Angela asked either one of them.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me. It's him who has the problem." Cory replied to the question.  
  
"I don't have a problem. You're just jealous because while I spend Christmas with Angela, you'll be with your aunt instead of me." Shawn said coldly.  
  
"Now, you know my family doesn't like visitors at Christmas, other than family." Topanga said, without even hearing Shawn say himself instead of her. Everyone just ignored her and continued on with their conversation.  
  
"I'm not gonna be jealous of you, oh no I'm not," Cory started,"but I will be a little sad when I wake up and you're not there to greet me in the morning. I'll be sad when nobody's there to take pictures when I get a present I really like. I'll be really sad when I realize my best friend wasn't there to spend Christmas with me like every other year for quite a while now." With that, Cory got up and left Chubbies to go for a walk to calm down. Shawn sat for a while, taking in the information, before going out to go after his best friend.  
  
"Well, that was strange. Should we follow them?" Angeal asked. Topanga was still a little shocked because she just realized Shawn said himself.  
  
"No, let's just go back to your place, okay?" She questioned. Angela nodded and paid for their food, then left.  
  
  
  
*****In the streets of Phili*****  
  
"Cory. Cory! Just stop for a second." Shawn yelled, trying to keep up with Cory. Cory felt the tears stinging at his eyes, but stopped and turned around.  
  
"What do you want?" Cory asked, his voice icy.  
  
"I wanna talk to you, Cor." Shawn stated, breathing a little heavily.  
  
"About what?" Cory asked as if he hadn't heard the entire conversation.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me Cory." Shawn said, feeling the anger inside him begin to slowly rise. "What did you mean by you'll be sad about all those things?"  
  
"I meant what I said." Cory answered. "I meant that I look forward to Christmas to spend time with you. Where it's just you and me, no Topanga, no Angela, no anybody, just me and you. I have fun with you, Shawny. You make all my problems go away. But this year, they'll stay with me." Cory's tears began to slowly fall. Shawn stared long and hard at him. Then, with one swift movement, he had Cory pinned to the wall of a nearby building.  
  
"So, you couldn't have just told me that? You had to drag it on and get all pissed off at me for a reason you never told me? You had to get Topanga and Angela mixed up in this. You just had to do all those things, huh Cor?" Shawn said, with an emphasis on all. Cory began to tremble as all the tears in his eyes flowed out.  
  
"I'm sorry." He choked between sobs. "Please accept my apology Shawny." Shawn ws about to cry himself. He hated to see or make Cory cry. He let go of his shoulders and pulled his curly haired friend into a tight embrace.  
  
"I forgive you, Cor. I forgive you. I'm sorry I didn't ask you what was wrong earlier. Half of this is my fault, too." Shawn apologized. They stood like that for a while, and since not many people took the street they were on, nobody was there to think anything of it. After a couple of minutes, they both dried their tears on each others shirts.  
  
Shawn pulled Cory arms length away, studying him up and down. He was wearing a shirt Shawn had given him for his birthday, a pair of loose fitting jeans, but not too baggy, and his tennis shoes. Cory just stood there watching Shawn's face, and never taking his eyes off him. When Shawn finally looked up at Cory's face, their eyes interlocked. Shawn swallowed hard, and Cory got thoughts of what he might be swallowing, exactly. 'Bad thoughts, Cory. Bad thoughts.' Cory repeated to himself over and over again. Cory closed his eyes to shake the thought out of his head, when he opened them back up again, he felt Shawn's breath hot on his face, and his own breath was coming out in short gasps.  
  
"We...should.....get home now.....Cor." Shawn said, never taking his eyes off Cory. Cory nodded, but still just stood there. Then, Shawn pulled away, walking a strange way, like something was wrong with him.  
  
"You okay, buddy, you're walking kind of funny." Cory noticed.  
  
"I'm fine." Shawn said, then smiled. Cory knew what was wrong with him, he had the same problem himself. But you can't exactly tell your best friend you got a hard on, from him. Although he has the same, you have to ignore it.  
  
  
  
*****At Angela's****  
  
"I think I should go home, now." Topanga said, yawning. Angela nodded, yawning due to the fact that when one person yawns, everyone else has too.  
  
"Yeah, it's getting kinda late. I wonder when Shawn's getting home." Angela added.  
  
"Me too. I hope they're alright." Topanga stated, grabbing her coat. Angela stood up to accompany her guest out. After Topanga left, Angela decided to go grocery shopping for a couple of things, like some apples, maybe. She had a craving for some fruit. So, she got ready and went to the nearest store, still waiting for Shawn to get back.  
  
  
  
About ten minutes after Angela left, Shawn had made his way to his apartment door. Cory tagged along with him, to see if Topanga was there. 'Sure.' Cory thought to himself. After Shawn opened the door, he went in without closing it so Cory could come in. When Cory had turned around from closing the door, he saw Shawn throw himself on the couch. He walked over and pushed Shawn's legs over a little. But instead of moving just his legs, he sat up and turned to look at Cory. Cory was a little tired, so he sat back against the couch with his arms spread over the top of it and closed his eyes to relax.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden, he felt soft lips on his own. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Shawn looking at him after he pulled away.  
  
"I'm, I'm sorry Cor. I didn't know what got into me." Shawn said, looking at the ground and feeling like a complete idiot. But, when he felt warm hands cupping his face, he knew he didn't have to feel stupid about it. Cory had pulled him close to finish the job that Shawn had cut short. When he felt Shawn licking at his lips, begging for entry, he parted his mouth slightly and Shawn's tongue slipped in. His tongue roamed his mouth like a kid in a candy store, wanting to get to know everything. After a couple of minutes of exploring each others mouths, they broke apart to get air. Shawn then pushed Cory down on the couch and straddled his waist. His erection grinding into Cory's while he bent down to kiss him more passionately. Cory let out a small groan into Shawn's mouth, and it took everything he had to not grab Shawn and take him to his bedroom. They were first starting out, and he didn't want to ruin anything.  
  
Topanga was standing right outside the door, working in her key. She had forgotten her purse. She thought it was with her jacket, but it must've slipped out. When she opened the door, the room was rather dark, but she could make out Shawn's outline making out with someone on the couch.  
  
"Sorry Shawn and Ange." She said, grabbing her purse and closing the door quickly.  
  
"She thought you were Angela." Shawn said, slightly amused by the fact that, if she knew it had been her "boyfriend" under Shawn, she wouldn't be so sorry. He went back to kissing Cory and biting at his earlobe. He had seen Topanga do it all the time, and loved the sound it elicted from Cory, so he decided to try for himself. There was that little giggle from his best friend, or maybe now, even more than that.  
  
Topanga blushed a lot when she realized what exactly was going on in there. She felt like a total idiot, and wasn't sure how to face Angela and Shawn the next day, in witnessing such a sexual position they were in. She had gone down the elevator and outside the building. Then, she heard someone scream her name.  
  
"Uh....hi.....Angela." She said with a confused tone.  
  
"What's wrong?" Angela asked.  
  
"Weren't you just upstairs with Shawn?" Topanga inquired.  
  
"No, I was out buying apples. They had a sale, three for a dollar. Why?" Angela asked, a little worried.  
  
"Because, I had gone to get my purse, I left it there, and I saw Shawn in quite a position with somebody. Topanga spilled to Angela. Angela had looked a little hurt at first, but that went away and was replaced by anger.  
  
"That two-timing little cheat." Angela ranted, almost dropping her apples. "Who's the girl he's messin' around with?" With that, she and Topanga hurried as fast as they could, not that an elevator could hurry, to the apartment. Angela quickly unlocked, threw open the door, and turned on the light. When they saw Shawn laying full length on top of Cory, they were shocked, and this time, Angela did drop her apples.  
  
Shawn quickly hurried off of Cory, which was at the moment buttoning his shirt, and followed action by beginning to button his own. "Look, I can explain." Shawn said.  
  
"You're damn right you can explain."Angela said, looking at him with a very angry look. Topanga was still taking in everything. The fact that she walked in on Shawn and Cory making out before, confused the hell out of her.  
  
Shawn looked over at Cory, and in his eyes he saw support, and with that, he knew everything was going to be alright.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, review please. NOW!!!!!!!!! It can be good or better. No bad, they will be used to keep me warm in the Winter. 


	2. The Explanation

Okay, here's chapter 2. Thanks for waiting patiently. Hope you like it. I actually wasn't going to continue, but a couple of people wanted more, and a couple of people should get what they ask for.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Well, explain away." Angela insisted.  
  
Shawn looked at Cory to see who was going to start talking. It so happened, Cory was looking a little scared, so Shawn decided to start.  
  
"What's to explain? I was just resting on the couch and Cory happened to be underneath me." Shawn said as a lame excuse.  
  
"We're not stupid, Shawn. We can put two and two together."Angela replied. She looked long and hard at him, than, turned her attention to Cory. "You want to try?" Cory just stared at her in silence.  
  
"What does it matter to you?" Cory then answered.  
  
"Well, we're only your girlfriends." She stated gesturing toward Topanga. Topanga looked up at the mention of her name, but she wasn't really listening to the conversation, she looked like she was thinking about something. The room was filled with silence, until Angela once again spoke up.  
  
"You don't have anything to say about this?" She asked Topanga.  
  
"Well......think about it,"She answered,"Cory and Shawn have been best friends for as long as I can remember. They've gone through everything together. Life, death you name it. Always in school, they were constantly getting in trouble, but they both took the blame even if it didn't seem like it at first. They learned everything together, and spent more time together than Cory and I. Plus, Cory and Shawn had their moments where I suspected, but didn't make anything of it. Now, I know they weren't just playing around."She ended.  
  
The silence during the next minute felt like hours. Everyone was taking in her words. She looked at Shawn, who had a look of thanks. She smiled, looked at Cory who had a look of extreme happiness, then, she turned toward Angela. She didn't look quite as happy as the rest of them.  
  
"Ange, you okay?" She worried. Angela just stared at her with a look of disbelief.  
  
"How can you be on their side? How can you accept that? We were their girlfriends just this morning, and then all of a sudden they turn gay? That's just wrong."She explained.  
  
"Angela, just because your father doesn't approve of homosexuals, doesn't mean you don't have to. Also, I don't think they just turned gay, they just haven't recognized it until now." Topanga answered. Cory was again looking frightened. Almost, as if he was about to cry. Shawn saw this, and walked over to him to comfort him.  
  
"No, there will be none of that while I'm in the same room or same house. I want all of you out." Angela yelled. Shawn nodded and pulled Cory along with his arms around his shoulders, and Topanga wasn't sure of what to think about Angela anymore, but followed them out the door. Angela had slammed the door once they were all out. Outside the door, Topanga asked if they wanted to go to her place and relax for a while. Cory said no, and wanted to go back to his own house.  
  
"I'll go with him. You go home and get some rest."Shawn said to Topanga. "And thank you so much for being so understanding." She just smiled, gave both of them a hug, and they all went down on the elevator and took their separate ways once they were outside.  
  
At Cory's house, Shawn and him were lying down on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. Neither of them wanting to talk about what had happened earlier. Cory was even wondering if it was worth it, but he didn't want to tell Shawn. Shawn was also wondering, wondering what Cory's parents would say or do when they told them. Just then, Eric walked in and looked a little shocked when he noticed how close Cory and Shawn were on the bed, but decided to let it slide. Cory and Shawn had both sat up, but never moved away from one another.  
  
"Dinner's ready, little bro."He told Cory. He looked at Shawn, "Are you going to mooch off of us again." When nobody said anything, Eric then realized there was a problem. "Okay, what's going on?" Still no response. "I'll go get mom."He said like a two year old telling on their older sibling.  
  
"No." Cory quickly said. He didn't want to tell his parents, but figured he was going to have to tell Eric if he kept pressing to know what had happened. Eric just stared at Cory, then at Shawn, then, he looked down at their hands and saw that their fingers were interlocked with one another's in a tight grip. Cory watched him and followed his eyes, that's when he knew he was going to have to tell him.  
  
"Eric,"he had started. Eric silenced him by holding a hand up.  
  
"No need to explain Cory."He used Cory a lot when he was being serious."I'll go tell mom and dad you're not hungry, and we can talk about it after I'm done eating." Cory hopped up and wrapped him in a tight, brotherly embrace. "But, Jack's gonna be a little weirded out by this." Cory looked confused. "It's not that he won't approve, I know he'll approve. It's just going to be a bit weird because, oh I'll tell you after dinner." He ended early. He pulled Cory off of him and went downstairs. Cory turned around to Shawn.  
  
"Why would Jack be weirded out?" Shawn wondered out loud.  
  
"I don't know. But, there are bigger things to worry about right now. We're going to have to tell Eric everything, than, we're going to have to tell my mom and dad." Cory stated. Shawn nodded in agreement and laid back down on the bed. Cory lied down with his head on Shawn's stomach and wondered about everything.  
  
After they told Eric everything, he was so supportive. That's why Cory loved him so much.  
  
"Uhhh, so why won't Jack approve?" Cory questioned getting back to before dinner.  
  
"Oh,"Eric said simply."Ummmm, it's because, well, he and I are sorta, uhhhhh....."He trailed off. Shawn was thinking of things to say to finish that sentence. 'He and I.....'Shawn suddenly realized what it was.  
  
"You're with Jack aren't you?"Shawn asked, amusement lacing his voice. Cory looked shocked, but when he saw Eric get all red, he knew his friend was right.  
  
"Oh my god, you're seriously with Jack."Cory said with a big smile. "For how long? When did it happen? Give me the details, man."Eric just looked between Cory and Shawn.  
  
"Well, it all happened the first day I moved in. He and I had to share a bed that night since mine wasn't set up yet. We were talking late that night and I asked if he had a girlfriend. When he said no, I asked 'Why not, you're pretty cute.' I felt like punching myself after that, so I was about to leave when he pulled me back and he kissed me. After that, we've been seeing each then ever since, and you two are the first two other people to know."Eric finished.  
  
"What about Rachel?" Cory asked.  
  
"Ahh yes, the lovely Rachel. Well, I just made the excuse to like her so I could hang out with her more because she was always around Jack and she was my cover."Eric answered.  
  
"Well, that is a little weird, but it's not like anyone's getting married, so we're not related or anything."Shawn said. Cory and Eric nodded in unison.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed now. See you tomorrow."Eric said while yawning.  
  
"I think I'm going to bed, too."Cory also said.  
  
"I think I'll crash here for the night. It's late and I really don't feel like going back home." Shawn stated. Eric nodded at him and went to the living room to sleep on the couch, wanting to leave Shawn and his little brother in peace. After he left, Shawn undressed himself and slid under the covers in his boxers. Cory followed suit and slid in to the other side of the small bed. He wrapped his arms around Shawn's waist and nuzzled his face into the back of his neck. He stayed liked that until he fell asleep. Shawn had pretty much fallen asleep with the warmth of his best friend behind him.  
  
Sometime in the middle of the night, around three in the morning, Cory woke up. He always woke up around that time for some strange reason. He just turned over and checked the time. When he was slowly drifting off, he heard the doorknob turn and the light go on.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?!?!?!?!"He heard his dad yell.  
  
"He sat upright quickly and shook Shawn awake since he was such a heavy sleeper. Shawn rubbed his eyes and made out the figure that was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Oh crap." He simply said.  
  
"What's going on in here????!!!!!"He asked again. At that moment, Eric had ran into the room. He saw the situation, and already knew what had happened. His dad must've come upstairs to see what was up with Cory because Eric was sleeping in the couch instead of his room, considering there were two beds. He groaned in frustration and covered his eyes with his hands. This was going to be a long night.  
  
So, how was it? I felt like writing this since I actually have free time on my hands. Please review. 


	3. The Family

Thanx for the reviews. Here's another part to please you guys, hopefully. I've gotten a couple ideas from some songs and poems I've read. I don't remember where I got everything from, but I'm pretty sure it was from The Calling, Enrique Iglesias and a couple of Jeff Hardy's poems.  
  
And, I think more people should write BMW slash. Do you know how many people are waiting for the next chapters of this story????? It's one of the very, very few Boy Meets World slashes, and there needs to be more. So please write more.......Merci. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin'. If I did, would I be writing these stories? I think not.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Cory sighed at the thought of another explanation to deal with. He wished more people would just accept him like anybody else. His dad was standing there arms folded across his chest, foot tapping, waiting for a little information about what was going on.  
  
"Hey dad." Eric started. His father turned to look at Eric and gave him a slight nod to continue. "Why can't you just acknowledge the fact that your son is gay?" His father had a confused look on his face.  
  
"I have. I just don't want them to do anything weird like have sex in my house." His father stated while nodding to the clothes on the floor, "I could care less that he's gay." He ended. Cory mouthed the words 'thank you' to his dad and smiled. "Well, don't just sit there. Get some pajamas on or something." Cory just shook his head at the use of pajamas, but got up to get a pair of sweat pants and put them on.  
  
"Is that better?" He questioned. His dad nodded and went over to give his youngest son a hug. Cory returned it then, pulled back and went to go lie down. Shawn looked a little dazed, but still gave a smile to Cory's dad. He lied down again and almost immediately fell asleep. His dad left a little while after that. 'He's probably going to tell mom now.' Cory thought. His dad handled it well, he wondered how his mom would.  
  
"Well, I guess there'll be a big discussion about this over breakfast tomorrow, huh?" Eric intrigued. Cory nodded. With that, Eric went back downstairs.  
  
  
  
*The next morning at breakfast*  
  
Cory got up after everyone but Shawn woke up. He could smell the bacon his mom was cooking. He brushed his teeth, used the bathroom and did all that other morning stuff. When he finished in the bathroom, Shawn was still asleep. He really didn't want to wake him, but didn't want him to miss eating breakfast or he would never hear the end of it. He went over to Shawn's side of the bed and gently shook him. Shawn mumbled something incoherent and just turned over. This time, Cory shook him more fiercely, and Shawn stirred a bit. He opened his eyes and saw his best friend standing over him.  
  
"It's about time." Cory simply said. Shawn rubbed his eyes like a sleepy two year old, and did a combination of a stretch and a yawn.  
  
"Breakfast?" Shawn asked. Cory nodded. He went to go get ready now, and Cory made the bed and waited for Shawn to come out. When he did, they both went downstairs and sat at the table. It was like a normal breakfast, with occasional glances and smiles from his dad and Eric. His mom seemed like she was oblivious everything that was going on. They had a couple conversations about school and the weather and what to do over the break, and then everyone cleaned up there plates, except Shawn, he ate the leftovers everyone else didn't finish. Cory had wandered into the living room to watch Saturday morning cartoons.  
  
"So, you didn't tell mom?" Cory asked his father who was about to go upstairs. His father turned around and walked over to him.  
  
"I'm not going to tell your mom anything until you're ready too." His father simply stated, and went back upstairs. Cory smiled as he turned and saw Shawn walking in.  
  
"Good breakfast." Shawn said, walking to and sitting on the couch. Cory nodded in agreement and sat on the couch as well. Cory grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. He settled on the Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show, old, but a great classic. They sat in silence, occasionally laughing at the funny parts, until Cory's mom broke the silence.  
  
"I'm going to the grocery store, boys. I'll be back in about an hour, okay?" The two boys nodded in unison and she left. They were about to scoot closer to each other until Morgan then came downstairs. Cory figured he should just straight out tell her instead of trying to hide it from one more person.  
  
"Morgan, can I talk to you?" Cory inquired. Shawn looked over at him and Cory nodded, as if he knew what Shawn was thinking.  
  
"What's up?" Morgan answered. She was sitting on the armrest of the couch.  
  
"I'm gay." He stated. She just nodded for him to continue like she didn't even hear him. "You got corn in your ears child, I'm gay."  
  
"And......" She trailed. Cory was starting to look annoyed and she could see that. "What I mean is, it's not that difficult to see that you're with Shawn. I know everything and I watch you two flirt with each other every day. It actually gets kinda sickening. Normal people just don't do that that much." Cory just laughed and he could hear a little snicker behind him which was Shawn.  
  
"Just don't tell mom yet, okay?" He asked.  
  
"How about Dad?" She wondered.  
  
"I already told him and Eric, so don't worry about those two, okay?" She nodded and went on her way to her friends house down the street.  
  
"She's a cute kid, ya know?" Shawn stated.  
  
"Cute, but annoying." Cory added. There was a comfortable silence while the two on the couch settled one the movie, Big Daddy. After a while, Cory's mom came home.  
  
"I'm definitely more attractive than him." Said one of the characters on the movie. "Without a doubt." Said another. Then, the two guys hugged and Cory's mom commented.  
  
"How can one person of the same gender possibly be attracted to another." She stated and passed by them to put the groceries up.  
  
"Great." Cory simply said.  
  
  
  
I know it's short. Sorry, I can't think right now. My mind hasn't been here for a while. I'm working on the next chapter though, so be waiting. 


	4. The French Toast Sticks

Okay. Here is the next chapter in this strange story you will never see happen in the series but many people love to think would..........  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well, I do own some things. A few cd's and whatnot, but I own none of the characters or the show or anything. How much does that suck????? I also don't own any of The Calling's songs or anything, if I did, would I be writing this crap?????  
  
Chapter 4  
  
They were all eating dinner. Shawn had gone home and it was a little family meal. Lunch had been pretty good, considering only his mom was home and Cory just made sandwiches.  
  
"So," Cory's mom said while sitting down, "what did y'all do today?"  
  
"I went to Sarah's house and her mom said I could spend the night tomorrow." Morgan answered.  
  
"Well, I'll have to talk to her mom and see what we can do." Mrs. Matthews answered. Everyone else said 'nothing much' or 'nothing to exciting.' When Eric said this, Cory answered 'made out with Shawn' under his breath.  
  
"What did you say hon?" She said, looking at Cory. The table got quiet and all eyes were focused on Cory.  
  
"I said I lost my pawn.........in my chess game." Cory changed his answer. His mom just smiled and nodded. The rest of the family knew what he had said.  
  
After dinner, his mom got to thinking. 'Cory doesn't have a chess game.'  
  
***************************************************  
  
Cory was busy reading a book he had to read over winter vacation at the small desk in his room. He heard the door open, but didn't bother to turn around.  
  
"Cory." It was his mom. She heard a little 'hmm' out of him but he still didn't turn around. "You don't have a chess game, do you?"  
  
"No, Mom, I don't." He answered quickly, not even thinking about why she asked him that. "Yeah I do." He replied extremely fast while turning in his chair. His mom looked at him like she knew he was hiding something. 'Crap' Cory thought.  
  
"Why do you lie to me? You didn't really lose your chess piece, did you?" His mother inquired. 'Well, this day had to come some time.' He thought.  
  
"No, I didn't lose my pawn mom. I actually said that I made out with Shawn." He said to get the situation over with. She sat there, with neither a happy or shocked expression on her face. She was actually pale and looked like she had about a million things going through her head.  
  
"Mom?" Cory started. She started shaking her head.  
  
"No, it's not true. You're lying. People can't be gay, it's a sin. Why? Why are you so mean to me by doing something that terrible?" She ended. With that, she got up, walked away, and left Cory tear stricken. 'How could she not accept me?' He thought over and over again. All this crying and thinking was quite tiring for him, so he decided to take a nap on his bed.  
  
His mother had to do something to let her anger out. She went to go find her husband to ask if he knew about this. He was reading his paper on their bed.  
  
"Did you know that Cory is a homosexual?" She inquired. He slowly put his paper down and looked at his wife.  
  
"Why? Does it bother you?" He asked looking at her expression, and since it wasn't good, he figured something was wrong.  
  
"Of course it does." She said, looking very annoyed. "It even says it in the bible that it's a sin to be gay. Haven't you ever heard the expression, 'God made Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve?"  
  
"Okay, you see, that was something a grade schooler would say." He explained to her. "What's so wrong about it?" She looked at him like he was blind in the eyes. She threw her arms up in frustration and ran out. Alan was left either to go see how Cory was doing, or go back to reading his paper. He decided to read the sports and figured Cory would've called Shawn or talked to Eric.  
  
******************************************************  
  
The next time Cory had woken up, it was early the next morning. When he looked over at the clock, the little green numbers showed it was 6:23 in the morning. He felt like he slept enough, and decided to get up. Eric must've stayed with Jack or something, because he wasn't here. Cory was thankful for that, he didn't really want to talk to anyone, except maybe Shawn. He reached over and turned on his radio to keep him occupied until somebody got up and made breakfast or something. He decided to listen to Camino Palmero by The Calling. He really liked the last song on there because it relates to him a lot.  
  
'Even God himself and the faith I knew,  
  
it shouldn't hold me back, it shouldn't keep me from you.  
  
'Yeah, if only mom could understand that.' He thought while listening to the rest of the song.  
  
By the time he went through the rest of the CD, it was about 7:30. He decided he was going to have to go downstairs and face his mom sooner or later. So, he took his morning shower and got dressed. When he went downstairs, his mom was in the kitchen making pancakes.  
  
"Morning Mom." He greeted her. She just ignored him and pretended not to hear. He shook his head at her childish behavior. "Whatever......I'm going to Shawn's place after breakfast, just wanted to let you know." Still nothing. He was so annoyed he just had a bowl of cereal and left before she was done with breakfast. Eric had been watching from the little corner connecting the kitchen to the living room and wondered how she would react to when he told her about him and Jack.  
  
"Hello Mom." He said while walking over to and sitting at the table.  
  
"Hello Eric, where were you last night?" She asked while serving him a plate of pancakes.  
  
"I was..." He hesitated a bit," I spent the night with Jack." She smiled and nodded. Eric was thankful that she didn't think anything of it.  
  
"Did you make them smiley?" He asked as his airheaded self.  
  
"Of course I did." She answered. When she set the plate down, there where two little pancakes as eyes and one big one for the mouth. She poured the syrup on the larger pancake as a moth that was smiling. As Eric was so transfixed on the syrup slowly running down the pancake, he also noticed it turned into somewhat of a frown.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Shawn had woken up earlier than he normally does. He went in the bathroom to brush his teeth and he saw Cory's toothbrush next to his. He bought it so he didn't have to bring his own whenever he spent the night. Shawn just smiled to his reflection in the mirror and squeezed the toothpaste on the toothbrush.  
  
"Those stupid double colors never come out like they do on the commercials." He said to himself while looking at the tube of toothpaste. After he finished, he decided to get some breakfast when he heard the doorbell ring. He really didn't want to go get it, but after a while when there wasn't a second ring, he thought the person either left or Jack got it. When he heard Jack's voice, he decided to go see who it was.  
  
Cory was sitting down on the couch as Jack was offering him breakfast when Shawn came in.  
  
"No thanks." He replied. As he turned to see Shawn, he stayed seated and waited for Shawn to come to the couch.  
  
"Hey Cory, what's up?" Shawn said walking over.  
  
"Nothing much." Was Cory's answer. "You wanna go to the park or something later today?"  
  
"Sure." Shawn said. Then, Jack left with his Pop-Tart he had made just before Cory came and disappeared into his room. Shawn sat next to Cory and as soon as the coast was clear, he gave him a hug and a kiss as he sat down.  
  
"So, I'm guessing you haven't told him yet?" Cory stated. Shawn shook his head slowly, thinking he was mad at him for not telling. "Well, when the time comes." Shawn simply nodded.  
  
"You sure you don't want anything to eat?" He asked Cory as he walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Nah, I already ate some cereal."  
  
"Just cereal? Nothing else?" Shawn asked as he put some microwaveable french toast sticks in the microwave. After he finished pushing the buttons, he leaned against the counter and saw the sad expression on his face. "Eric ate all the pancakes again, huh?"  
  
Cory looked at him funny and shook his head. "I told my mom about us."  
  
"Oh, I'm guessing she didn't take it too well."  
  
"You got it. I mean, she's not even talking to me. She only talks to Eric, and when she finds out about him...." Cory trailed off.  
  
"I see where you're going." Shawn said. The microwave beeped and he took his food out. He got out the syrup and poured it all over them accompanied by some powdered sugar on top. He took a bite of one, and got some of the syrupy mixture on his nose.  
  
"You're so cute." Cory stated.  
  
"When am I not?" Shawn questioned, while wiping his nose off with a damp paper towel.  
  
"You always are, you're just cuter than normal." Cory said. He walked over to Shawn and grabbed one of the french toast sticks and started eating it.  
  
"Thought you said you weren't hungry?" Shawn said, smiling a little after he finished off his stick.  
  
"I lied, I'm sorry." Cory answered with a hint of humor lacing his voice.  
  
"I thought so." As Cory went to take another bite of his food, Shawn pushed his head down a little and Cory had a sticky substance all over his mouth and nose.  
  
"Oh no you didn't." Cory simply stated.  
  
"Oh yes I did." Shawn contradicted. With that, Cory placed his grub on the plate and proceeded to run after an already backing away Shawn. As Shawn was trying to climb over the couch, he slipped on one of the cushions and Cory trapped him beneath himself and the cushions of the couch.  
  
"Now, you wanna tell me why you did that?" Cory inquired.  
  
"I think it makes you look cute." Shawn said, recalling Cory's words.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Cory said climbing off and sitting by Shawn's legs.  
  
"You're still all sticky, you know?" Shawn said.  
  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious." He said about to get up to clean his face. Instead, Shawn got up, pushed him back down on the couch and left Cory sitting there.  
  
"I'll help you." Shawn suggested. He walked to the kitchen to get yet another moist paper towel. When he came back, he wiped off Cory's nose and set the paper towel down on the coffee table. After that, Shawn sat on Cory's knees, putting one of his knees on either side of Cory's legs, his hands on the back of the couch by Cory's shoulders. He then started to lick little circles around Cory's mouth where the syrup was located. After he finished that, he closed his lips over Cory's and moved his tongue over them. Cory's hands were on Shawn's back and he pulled him closer. All of a sudden, the bathroom door opened, but nobody came out. (AN: Hahahaha.....I interrupted that lovely scene, 'cause I'm so mean. Don't worry, there's more later.) Cory and Shawn took this opportunity to get off of each other and go back to normal. Jack came out of the bathroom with a basket of dirty clothes in his hands.  
  
"It's your turn to do the laundry." Jack said directing to Shawn. Shawn sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Can I do it after I'm done with breakfast?" He asked, almost laughing. Jack nodded and walked over to turn on the radio. After he found a good station, he sat down on the couch and turned on his laptop to do some work. Shawn continued eating and Cory looked at what Jack was doing to keep himself occupied. After a couple minutes, Cory got bored and started to read the newpaper. On the radio, an interesting song came on.  
  
'Come and lay right on my bed, sit and drink some wine  
  
I'll try not to make you cry  
  
And if you get inside my head, then you'd understand  
  
Then you'd understand me  
  
Why I've felt sos alone, why I kept myself from love  
  
And you became my perfect drug  
  
So let me take you right now and swallow you down  
  
I need you inside  
  
  
  
Shawn looked over at Cory and smiled suggestively. 'Was this song a sign or what?' Cory thought. With that, they listened to the rest.  
  
  
  
If we had this night together  
  
If we had a moment to oursleves  
  
If we had this night thogehter, then we'd be unstoppable  
  
  
  
Do you think that this is right, or is it really wrong  
  
I know that this is what we've been wanting  
  
And all this burning in my soul, it fills up to my throat  
  
It fills up 'till my heart is breaking  
  
  
  
If we had this night together  
  
If we had a moment to oursleves  
  
If we had this night thogehter, then we'd be unstoppable  
  
  
  
Now, we can both learn  
  
Somehow, you'll see it's all we have  
  
Love, it keeps us together  
  
And I need love  
  
  
  
When I wake up without you, knowing you're not there  
  
I'm only feeling half as good  
  
Well, I'm gonna find a way  
  
To wrap you in my arms, you make me feel alive  
  
  
  
If we had this night together  
  
If we had a moment to oursleves  
  
If we had this night thogehter, then we'd be unstoppable  
  
  
  
When that song ended, Shawn said he was going to do the laundry. Cory offered to go with him and 'help'. Of course, Shawn couldn't turn him down. Jack thought it a bit strange that Shawn didn't procrastinate as he usually did, but if it got them clean clothes......  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's the end. Of this chapter anyway. Could you tell I love The Calling???? Now, isn't that a suggestive song with the whole, 'swallow you down, I need you inside' bit? They have so many songs like that, so go buy their album if you don't already have it. Their 'Thank You's' are also quite slashy.  
  
Anyway, how was it? I was going to make them tell Jack, but I have a different scene for the telling of Jack. This was pretty much just fluff, but fluff is good. I was getting too serious, and, since school's out and all, I'm happy. Yay!!!! Please review...... 


End file.
